1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample analyzer analyzing a sample by using a reagent and a method of notifying a user by the sample analyzer.
2. Background Art
There have been known a sample analyzer in which a plurality of reagent containers can be set. For example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H10-96733, an automatic analyzer including a reagent bottle storage is disclosed. A plurality of reagent bottles are set in a plurality of set positions within the reagent bottle storage, and indication lamps are provided at the respective set positions. In addition, the automatic sample analyzer is provided with a reagent information reading device. After reagent information was read from a barcode attached to a reagent bottle, an indication lamp which is positioned at the set position on which the reagent bottle is to be set is lit or flashes in order to indicate the location to set the reagent bottle. An operator confirms the set position of the reagent bottle by the indication lamp and then sets the reagent bottle.
However, in the automatic analyzer, even when the indication lamp which is positioned at the set position is lit or flashes, the operator may set the reagent bottle in a wrong position.